


you wouldn't get this from any other guy

by BaconSwiffer



Series: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSwiffer/pseuds/BaconSwiffer
Summary: Literally just Kuroo fucking Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 230





	you wouldn't get this from any other guy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the same au and this and the first part were originally right after each other but I changed it bc I thought the smut kinda ruined the Vibe so this is a seperate fic now!
> 
> anyway is you made it here, enjoy!

Kuroo hovers over Kenma, admiring his practically naked boyfriend. Only a loose shirt remains, and even that is pushed all the way up to the bottom of Kenma’s chest, which is where it usually is. Kuroo doesn’t mind this, knowing that Kenma is the most dysphoric about his chest. (Kenma took a while to believe that Kuroo didn’t care, which led to some… convincing, and he now has no doubts).

One of Kuroo’s hands settles into Kenma’s hair, the other resting on his hip as he leans down to kiss him. Kenma’s hands run up and down the smooth planes of Kuroo’s back, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. 

It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to make it to Kenma’s lower abdomen where his hands smooth over two warm thighs. He pushes Kenma’s knees apart, beginning to tease his inner thighs and the intersection of his hips and thighs relentlessly. His hands roam up and down the smooth flesh of Kenma’s thighs, his mouth leaving hickeys but never getting too close to where he’s wanted.

Kuroo knows Kenma isn’t too loud during foreplay, so he isn’t too concerned with the lack of noise, content to listen to Kenma’s light pants and his own heavy breaths. However, Kuroo also knows that Kenma can’t control his mouth for shit when Kuroo gets going. Kenma tugs on his hair, indicating he’s had enough teasing. Kuroo indulges him, eager to be in between Kenma’s thighs already.

He’s rewarded with a low moan when he drags his tongue over the outer lip. One of his hands comes up to spread him and all at once his mouth is in action. Kenma lays panting, his hips rising eagerly to meet Kuroo’s wet mouth. 

Another loud moan is drawn out of him when Kuroo presses his tongue against his clit firmly, dragging it back down through his folds and over his wet entrance. Both of them groan.

_ “God _ , baby you taste so good,” Kuroo growls into Kenma’s thigh. The younger boy flushes at the praise, a whimper escaping his lips when he feels Kuroo’s tongue pressing against his entrance. 

“ _ Kuroo _ , fuck,  _ please _ ,” Kenma moans out, his grip tightening on Kuroo’s hair. The leg that isn’t held by Kuroo’s hand is wrapped around Kuroo, his heel pressing into the elder’s back. Kenma moans loudly again when Kuroo pushes his tongue in, his hips lifting and his head pressing back into the pillow. 

“ _ Ahhn! _ ” He cries out in surprise when Kuroo’s finger presses against his throbbing clit, his tongue still moving proficiently. It stays there, moving in tight circles, his tongue not even slowing down. Kenma’s moans are constant now, high, breathy moans he doesn’t even bother trying to muffle. 

Kuroo revels in it, ignoring the ache in his jaw and rubbing Kenma’s clit frantically until his hips jolt upward and he moans again, shudders wracking his body as Kuroo gently works him through his orgasm.

He pulls back with a smug grin, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand and crawling over a pliant Kenma to nuzzle his face into his slim neck, now decorated with hickeys. 

Reaching down to jerk himself off so they can both go to sleep, Kuroo feels a hand grab his wrist. Kenma pulls his wrist back so he can grab Kuroo’s dick, his other hand resting on the back of Kuroo’s neck to pull his face down. He’s surprised by the intensity Kenma kisses with, but not at all opposed to it.

Kenma pulls back first but doesn’t go far. Kuroo shudders when he feels a soft hand begin to stroke him. Kenma’s lips are next to his ear.

“I want your cock, Kuroo.” He states, his lust poorly hidden. The words send heat rushing south, and Kuroo wastes no time reconnecting their lips. 

It’s a graceless kiss, messy and wet, but neither of them could care less. After quickly grabbing a condom, Kuroo is settling himself back between Kenma’s legs. One of Kenma’s hands is tangled in Kuroo’s hair, the other one anchored on his lower back. The condom goes on and then Kuroo is pressed against Kenma’s soaked entrance, rubbing teasingly.

Kenma whines, his hips bucking impatiently. 

“Kuroo,” he groans. “Come  _ on. _ ”

His boyfriend looks down at him, as smug as ever. An infuriating smirk tugs at his lips.

“What, kitten? Tell me what you want.”

Kenma lets out a sound akin to a growl. So that’s how he wants to play. Their lips collide again and Kenma raises his hips, letting Kuroo’s dick brush through his dripping folds. Both of them moan and Kenma pulls his face back just enough to speak.

“I want you to  _ fuck  _ me, Tetsurou.”

There’s no teasing this time, no hesitation. Just tight wet heat and breathy moans as Kuroo finally sinks his cock into Kenma. The smaller boy whines quietly at the stretch, breathing heavily into Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo moves slowly until he bottoms out with a low groan. He waits until Kenma adjusts, rubbing light circles on his hips and nosing at his neck.

Kenma wiggles his hips experimentally and rocks his hips shallowly, signaling he’s ready, and Kuroo grins cheekily at him, pecking him on the nose before he starts to move. 

His own teeth sink into his bottom lip, his brows furrowed in concentration as he starts slow. The first few thrusts are shallow, barely a taste of what’s to come. He increases the pace gradually and Kenma winds a hand into his dark, unruly hair, the other one sliding to find purchase on Kuroo’s smooth back as he tips his head back, simultaneously trying to anchor himself and just let the pleasure float him away.

The thrusts turn into deep, languid grinds that have both of them moaning as Kuroo’s hips roll back and forth, Kenma’s trying to follow. They get sloppier as the pressure builds, their teeth clacking when Kuroo tries to kiss him. They end up panting into each other’s mouths, their breathy moans mingling in the humid air between them.

“ _ Kuroo. _ ” A sharp cry tells him exactly what to do.

He immediately reaches down, struggling to keep the pace as his hand seeks out Kenma’s aching clit. His fingers press firmly, moving in tight circles, and he barely hears himself cry out horsely when Kenma’s nails drag down his back because he’s too caught up in the scene below him. 

Kenma’s head tips back, his hips arching. 

“ _ Tetsu- _ ” he gasps. A shudder runs through him, his hips jerking as he cries out. “Tetsurou!” he moans. Kuroo has no trouble cumming at the combined stimulation from Kenma’s heat tightening around him, nails scratching at his back, his slick fingers buried in Kenma’s folds. He shudders, his rhythm breaking as he works the both of them through their orgasms. 

Both of them are sweaty and panting when Kuroo carefully pulls out, flopping onto the bed beside Kenma. He turns to look over at his boyfriend, propping himself up on one elbow to push some strands of hair out of his face and press his lips to his cheek.

“Be right back,” he whispers before rolling off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Kenma watches, his eyes half lidded as he walks back out, the condom disposed of and a damp towel in his hand.

Kenma sighs in bliss when the cool cloth glides over his forehead and cheeks. He changes into another shirt and then the two of them are back in bed, their foreheads pressed together and their fingers intertwined as they bask in the lingering afterglow. 

They’re pressed against each other again, on the verge of unconsciousness when Kenma inhales deeply, his nose settled in the crook of Kuroo’s neck. 

“I love you, Tetsurou,” he mumbles, his lips brushing Kuroo’s collarbone. Kuroo doesn’t know how to describe the feelings that overcome him. A gentle yet crushing warmth settles in his chest and he can’t help but smile as he presses his lips to Kenma’s head.

“I love you too, Kenma. Always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always appreciated :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
